Carbide cutting tools, such as end mills, are very abrasion resistant and can withstand higher temperatures than standard high-speed steel cutting tools. Carbide cutting surfaces are often used for machining through very hard materials (e.g., carbon steel or stainless steel) or in applications where other tools would more quickly wear away. Unfortunately, as the size of the required cutting tool increases, it is not economical to manufacture unitary carbide cutting tools.
A large carbide cutting tool can be formed by adding carbide cutting surfaces to a steel cutter body. Carbide strips can be brazed into a steel cutter body then precision-ground into an appropriate cutting geometry. However, the brazed carbide cutting tools still have a limited work cycle before the entire tool must be replaced. Alternatively, carbide cutting inserts can be mechanically secured to a steel cutter body. However, such cutting inserts can only be precision-ground prior to assembly and require precise positioning on the tool holder.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of cutting tools, such as large-scale carbide cutting tools.